Turning
by squigle.x
Summary: Hermione's parents are killed, how will she cope with the loss of her family and the grueling search for the Horcruxes? What does it mean when she starts to change in different ways?  Yes this summery is disastrously terrible!
1. Chapter 1: Attack

Harry slumped to the ground moaning and screaming in pain, he clutched his forehead as he curled into a ball on the ground..

"What's happening to him?" Ron gasped running over to his friend who was squirming on the ground.

"He's inside Voldermort's head." Lupin said gazing down at Harry.

"Well can you get him out?" Ron shouted running a hand through his hair.

"No..." Lupin trailed off and looked out the window "We are going to have to leave soon."

The sky outside began to darken as the moon rose into the sky. Harry's screaming stopped and he rolled onto his back panting and out of breath, he was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Is he out of it?" Fred asked deadly serious, no humour in his voice.

"No, look at his eyes" Madeye Moody said. They each in turn leant over Harry. His eyes were their usual green but instead of there being a rounded pupil it was a slit, just like a cats and just like Voldemorts. Ron's jaw hit the floor as he gasped out in shock.

Harry carried on screaming and twisting on the floor for over an hour. Lupin began to get more agitated as the clock on the wall ever so slowly ticked down the minutes.

"We have to go save Hermione!" Harry gasped as he sat up on the floor. Everyone stared at Harry his hair was sticking to his slick wet forehead.

"What was that son?" Madeye asked crouching down beside Harry.

"Hermione, she's in trouble" he said hoarsely.

"We can't go save her, we need to get you to the Burrow." Lupin said pulling out glasses from deep inside his cloak. Filling each with a liquid, one that Harry and Ron knew ever so well. It was Polyjuice Potion. "We're going to go as Harry, so get drinking up!" Lupin handed the glasses round to the surrounding people, Ron eyed warily reliving his gruesome encounter in the past.

By the time Harry had fully recovered, he was surrounded by identical Harry's all bearing the same resemblance.

"You guys shouldn't be doing this! We have to save Hermione" Harry said jumping to his feet.

"Harry, you are a higher priority." Mr Weasley said walking over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Its because she's a muggle born isn't it? She doesn't get the same priorities as a pure blood...Right?" Harry growled, bunching his fists.

Mr Weasley sighed heavily "It isn't that."

Harry knew differently, no matter who you were. Pure bloods got higher priority. Harry walked out of the house in silence.

"'Ow are ya 'arry?" Hagrid boomed from his seat on the motor bike.

"Fine." He spat getting into the side cart.

The motor bike roared to life and in a matter if moments Hagrid had it up in the sky. A single feeling in the back of Harry's mind reminded him of his previous thoughts. Guilt.

**oOoOo**

Hermione stepped into her house, kicking her shoes off by the front door as she walked deeper into the house. No noise came from anywhere; she had left earlier to go to the shops to buy food for dinner.

"Hermione is that you?" her mother called from the lounge her voice wavered, and Hermione knew something was wrong.

She drew out her wand as she called out "Yes?" she moved towards the open door, she gasped at the sight before her.

Her parents were pinned to the wall with a binding curse, and surrounding them were death eaters.

"Let them go!" She shouted as they rounded on her.

One grinned down at her "We will when you give us information on when Harry is being moved" Dolohov said moving to the front of the crowd.

"N-no...I can't betray my friends...I-I..." Hermione stumbled over her words, glancing wildly around the room.

"Well if you don't, we will just have to force it out of you" Dolohov said laughing at her. He pointed his wand at her chest. "Crucio"

Hermione fell to the ground screaming in pain, tears spilling down her cheeks as an unnatural fire burned her nerves.

"What did I tell you, about waiting until I got here?" A snide voice said.

Hermione looked up through a curtain of hair, it was Voldermort, she cringed back against the wall as her body throbbed in pain.

"Let me try, when is Harry Potter being moved?" he pointed his wand at her as his eyes glowed an intense red.

She screamed again as pain soared through her body. "I won't tell." She moaned clutching her stomach.

"Well, if this won't work then maybe this will" Voldermort said as he turned to her parents. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione screamed as her father dropped to the ground, his eyes blank to the world, not a single worry.

"No! NO!" Hermione screamed as he pointed his wand at her mother, who caught her eye she mouthed _I love you_ before she glared at Voldermort.

"Crucio." Voldermort spat. Hermione's mother let out a shrill scream as the curse wrapped itself around her body.

"No!" Hermione sobbed. "Please don't hurt my mother."

Voldermort turned to Hermione and yanked her head back by her hair. Hermione screamed in pain as she felt individual strands being pulled from her skin. Blood trickled down her forehead as more hairs were pulled free.

"When?" he growled.

"They, they..." Hermione panted trying to get a hold of her scrambled thoughts.

"Hermione, baby, don't!" Mrs Granger shouted at her daughter.

Hermione stared at her mother, pale and pinned to a wall. Brought into the wizarding world because of her daughter. "Mum, don't please, I love you."

Voldermort let go of Hermione and pushed her to the carpet before walking over to Hermione's mother. "Avada Kedavra" He screamed, her mother dropped to the ground.

Hermione sobbed and began to move towards Voldermort, but Dolohov held her back "NO! NO-OO!" she said struggling against his harsh grip.

"No...no.." she sobbed sinking to the ground.

"Tell us when he is being moved!" Voldermort yelled, Hermione screamed as pain pulsed through her body. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block the pain from her body. Trying to create any form of barrier...

"What is going on here?" a voice asked.

Hermione peered through her hair to see Proffessor Snape walk into her living room. Voldermort turned to him.

"She isn't telling us when they are moving the boy." He said.

Snape walked over to Hermione, who lay weakly on the carpet. "Well it's no use torturing her." He said. "I've just learnt that he is being moved tonight. If we are quick, we can still catch him before he is moved to the safe hosue."

"Are you really going to believe this piece of shit?" Dolohov shouted.

"Shut it." Voldermort yelled at Dolohov. "He's been a lot more use than you."

"Shall we get moving?" Snape asked.

Voldermort nodded and drew his wand. "It won't hurt to kill a single Mudblood." He said "Fiendfyre!"

Fire shot out of the tip of his wand forming a glowing serpent. All the death eaters' disappreated.

"Goodbye Mudblood." Voldermort said vanishing on the spot. Finir Greyback stepped out of the shadows and knelt down beside Hermione's limp figure, he grabbed her wrist and bit down hard marvelling in the taste of her blood before standing up.

"Have a nice life beautiful." Finir laughed as he smashed the lounge window and stepped out into the night.

Hermione tried to move herself into a sitting position but her body throbbed and she couldn't make sense of her surroundings. The fire blended into the house as the smoke burned her throat and tore at her eyes. Her eyes streamed as she felt for her wand, when she had a firm grip on it she crawled forwards. She could no longer feel the pain as she slowly made her way towards the back door through the flickering flames.

Her fingers grasped the door handle and she screamed out in pain as her hand sizzled on the metal, the smell of her own burning flesh filled her nostrils and she was promptly sick on the ground before her. She tried to move her hand from the piece of metal but the melted flesh stuck strongly to it. Moaning in pain Hermione pushed her weak body against the door.

It crumbled at her touch and she fell to the patio surrounding the house. She screamed in pain as her skin was yanked from the door handle. The stones of the patio were cool against her charred skin.

She carried on moving through the flames which had taken form of a Chimera, it danced before her as she crawled across the stone. She wasn't sure what she was heading to as her mind kept on flashing images of her parents death. Her crawl came to a halt as she fell into the pond at the base of the patio, she slipped into the cold water. Rolling onto her back she sunk into the gratefulness of unconsciousness.

**oOoOo**

"You have to go get Hermione!" Harry said as the last of the Order came through the back door of the Burrow.

"Yes we will go now" Lupin said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasley and Ron began to head towards the door of the Burrow, arming themselves with their wands and multiple knives from the kitchen drawers.

"I'm coming too." Harry said quickly throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

"Harry, you have to stay here in the Burrow where it is safe" Mr Weasley said.

"Ron Billius Weasley you are not accompanying your father either!" Mrs Weasley said running forward.

"Mum! Its Hermione!" Ron said staring hard at his mother.

Mrs Weasley stared back, but she could tell Ron was devastated. She knew deep down that anyone would do anything for the person they loved. Mrs Weasley's mothers instinct was that Ron loved Hermione and there was no stopping him. "Arthur take good care of him" Mrs Weasley said as the four wizards disaperated.

As Ron landed on the pavement something felt terribly wrong, that feeling intensified as everyone gasped in shock. Floating above a burned patch of land was the dark mark.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled rushing towards the little pixie gate once white now charcoal black, it strained on its hinges as Ron tore through it.

"Ron! Come back here! We need to check the surroundings!" Lupin shouted coming up behind him.

"Let him be," Tonks said patting Lupin's tense shoulder "It's ok, I don't think anyone would hang around."

The burnt remains of the house crunched beneath his shoes "Hermione!" he shouted picking up his pace. "Oh, god...this is terrible!" Tonks sobbed, Lupin wrapped her into a tight embrace. "She will be alright" Lupin tried reassuring her.

They moved through the wreckage "I found something!" Mr Weasley said sifting through the rubble at his feet "Errugh!" he gasped as melted flesh came into view. He turned around and heaved into the wreckage.

"You ok dad?" Ron asked moving over and staring at the remains of the body.

"It looks like her parents" Lupin said picking out a silver bracelet "Hermione ever wear that?"

Ron looked at the dainty bracelet slightly marked with soot. "She never wore this...I-I'm certain" he croaked as he pocketed the bracelet.

They split up to cover more ground, Ron moved towards the back of the property. Watching his step he picked his way across the burnt remains. A piece of pillar ran along the edge of the burnt house, he could hear the lapping of water through the silent night. He followed the sound around the pillar. He came to a small pool glistening red in the moonlight, he gasped out in shock as his eyes fell on the black outline floating in the water "Hermione!" He shouted dropping to his knees and reaching into the glistening pool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well I just reread this story. Omg it was so badly written. I don't think I had even bothered to spell check it. That is muchly embarrassing. Well guys here is a redone/ re-updated chapter 1. **

**Hopefully it is much nicer to read and there aren't as many spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turn

They all sat in the cramped living room of the Burrow, worry etched into their faces. Fluer and Mrs Weasley were up stairs tending to Hermione; St Mungos was dangerous to go to with the Death Eaters on the loose and Voldermort rising to power.

The two remaining Auror's sat round the Weasley's dinner table having a hushed discussion with Arthur.

"Will she be ok?" Tonks whispered glancing cautiously at the door.

"I don't know, the last people to go through this much torture were the Longbottom's. See where they are now, we just have to hope she is lucky" Remus said gripping Tonks hand before glancing round at the two grim faces before him. "Arthur, please keep an eye on her while she heals, owl us if she does something out of character. I need to go prepare for this full moon coming up. But whatever you do don't let her out of your sight and stay within the wards."

Arthur nodded "Travel safe" he said as the two Auror's got up and left.

"See you at the wedding." Tonks said giving Arthur a brief hug before leaving with Remus.

Arthur made three pots of tea and grabbed a stack of mugs before joining the rest of the Weasley family, excluding Percy.

"How do you think she is?" Harry asked pacing the length of the living room. Ron sat silently on the couch clutching the bracelet. It had taken the strength of Bill, Charlie, both twins and Arthur Weasley to get Ron to leave Hermione so Fluer and Mrs Weasley could start to heal the wounds which she had endured.

The sun was slowly rising when Fluer and Mrs Weasley came down the stairs, lines of tiredness were etched into their faces.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked leaping to his feet as they entered the room.

"She'll be fine..." Mrs Weasley said wearily.

"Can we go see her?" Harry asked moving towards the door along with Ron mirroring his movements.

"Yez, but she'z azleep" Fluer said sitting down on Bill's lap.

"Don't make any loud or sudden movements." Mrs Weasley said. "She needs her rest."

Ron and Harry jogged up the stairs to Ginny's room where Harry slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Hermione lay beneath the sheets her hair was damp, standing out against the pale sheets, her skin matching that pasty white colour.

"'Mione..." Ron whispered edging towards his best friend, Harry joined him and they both sat on the bed. Hermione barely moved and her breathing was laboured.

**oOoOo**

**One Week Later**

It was late afternoon and the house was silent when a scream rattled through the weak bindings of the house. Everyone who was sat calmly around the dining table sat up straighter, with amazing speed Mrs Weasley ran out of the room followed by the rest of the Weasley family including Harry.

Everyone crowded into the small room, Hermione sat cross legged on the bed, the sheets tangled around her legs. Her brown fell in dark ringlets around her shoulders and the colour was magnified due to the paleness of her skin.

"Hermione, sweet heart, are you ok? Was it a nightmare?" Mrs Weasley asked reaching towards the young lady. Hermione sat there blinking and with a slight tilt of her head she nodded at the older woman and then glanced around her, at all the faces peering back at her.

"Children we should go downstairs." Arthur said beckoning for his sons and daughter to follow. Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed behind as the rest of the Weasley family dispersed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"They're dead." she responded quietly staring at her hands intertwined in the sheets.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" Mrs Weasley said reaching over and drawing her into a tight hug. Hermione couldn't fence back her emotions and she let the tears pour out.

**oOoOo**

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked the next day as Hermione sat curled up on the couch. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley all sat huddled in the living room of the Burrow.

"Ginny! She has only just recovered! Give her time!" Mrs Weasley scolded her only daughter, who scowled at her.

"No, it's ok I guess I should talk about it...W-well I came home and all these Death Eaters were there..." Hermione hiccupped "They tortured me for information; when Harry was being moved..." Hermione broke of sobbing, and Ron wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave the questioning to later, when she is better ok Ginny?" Mrs Weasley said getting up and leaving the room, along with Arthur.

Hermione shook uncontrollably as sobs wracked her body, the only thing her friends could do was hold and comfort her.

"How could this of happened?" Hermione whispered into Ron's sweater as the last of the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Harry witnessed it all though so you're not alone" Ron said stroking her hair. Harry nodded from his place opposite her.

"It was h-horrible, please don't let m-me have to relive it..." Hermione muttered shaking her head.

"We won't" Harry said reassuringly.

As the evening turned into night Hermione awoke with a start, a piercing pain split her head as she sat up suddenly. She rolled off the bed and let her feet touch the cool floor as the summer air became too clammy.

She took a seat the window in Ginny's room, a grunt and slow breathing told Hermione Ginny was well away from waking up.

The moon began rising and Hermione felt an unnatural pull, a loud pulse resounded through her head and the veins on her arms prodded out and beat in time with the pulse.

Her eyes became transfixed with the big white orb floating in the sky surrounded by a blanket of blinking stars, her pupils expanded until her eyes were black and shining in the moonlight. Hermione gripped the window sill as she pressed her face against the thin pane of glass.

"Errugh..." Ginny mumbled in her sleep and rolled over causing Hermione to break what channel she had built up with the moon, the pulse still raging through her body. She put on her jacket and slipped on her nearest pair of shoes.

The house was silent as Hermione crept down the worn narrow stair cases of the Burrow until she reached the back door, the cold wind played with her hair as she stepped onto the crisp summer lawn. Her senses were enhanced; she could smell the smallest drop of dew and hear the silent scurry of a mouse in the next field. Due to the full moon and sharp eyesight Hermione walked through the orchard and to the field covered in maize.

She only got halfway into the field when the pulse took over; her body went stiff until it crumpled beneath her. She began shaking as pain pulsed through her veins, burning with a fire so deep that she screamed in pain as she twisted in the mud.

Her body ached as her bones stretched and shrunk until her body changed form. Her body had transitioned, and she only had one need...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Also redone. Hopefully this is better also. Have fun reading, and remember to review. Ta muchly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all goes to the amazing JK Rowling.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

The first light of dawn was edging over the horizon, splashing orange and pink rays over the Burrow. The morning rays penetrated Hermione's eyelids, and she wearily opened them to the first lights of morning.

Her body ached and images of the previous night flashed through her mind. She was certain of one thing. She had changed dramatically, into a wolf of some sorts but unlike a Werewolf she had complete control.

She sat up and assessed the situation; her cotton pyjama trousers and top were torn, dirty and bloody. She had bruises and cuts all over arms and with further investigation they covered her stomach and legs. She started her way back towards the Burrow, hoping to get in before Mrs Weasley came down to start on the breakfast.

The gravel was sharp underfoot but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't realise she had cut her feet until she was in the kitchen of the Burrow, bloody footprints showed her entrance. Tip toeing over to the kitchen work top she reached for the kitchen roll to mop up the blood.

Hermione then scampered up the stairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and stepping into the shower. No matter how hard she scrubbed at her skin she still couldn't remove the pain and the memories of the previous night and her parent's death.

"Oi! You almost done in there?" Ron shouted through the door. Hermione stopped scrubbing at her now raw pink skin and turned the water off.

"Sorry, I won't be a minute." She replied wrapping a towel around herself.

"No its ok, you can take as long as you like. No need to rush" he replied realising it was Hermione and not one of his brothers.

Hermione scooped up her clothes in another towel and unlocked the door. Ron was stood in his pyjamas, his eyebrows rose as he took in Hermione in just a towel. A haunted look rested in her eyes.

"You ok?" he asked reaching out.

Hermione ducked away from his hand. "I'm fine." She said, giving him a small smile before leaving him standing on the landing.

The door to Ginny's room was already open when she walked in. "Have a good sleep?" she asked putting the towel with the clothes in under the bed.

Ginny glanced up from the mirror as she carried on brushing her hair. "Brilliant, out like a log. You?"

"It was alright." She replied.

"How are you coping?" the red head asked her friend. Hermione was slightly annoyed at all the remembrance of her parents; she just wanted to heal slowly over time.

"Fine." She said turning her back to her friend to get changed.

Ginny shrugged and left the room. Hermione could hear her footsteps as she went down the stairs, instead of being a soft thud it pounded through her head.

All the different smells and noises flitted through her consciousness but she only remained listening to one. Ron's voice as he talked to Harry down in the kitchen. It was calming; it drowned out all the other sounds and smells which overrode her brain. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the sound of voices increased. She sat opposite Harry and as soon as she was in the chair Mrs Weasley had a plate of food in front of her.

"You ok?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Fine." Hermione replied. Why didn't anyone mind their own business? Hermione thought angrily.

As she looked at Harry for the first time since she sat down she listened in to her enhanced senses. Suddenly like a switch being turned on she could feel the pulse of dark energy emitting from him. She could feel herself reaching forwards as a new sensation filled her. Harry had his defences low and she could reach mentally inside him. Before her eyes Harry gripped his head screaming in pain, but Hermione couldn't stop. She continued to reach inside until the sound of a plate hitting the floor broke her out of her trance, she let go of whatever hold she had on Harry.

"Harry! Are you ok? What happened?" Ginny asked hugging Harry's head to her chest.

"I-I don't know...I just suddenly felt a sharp pain." He gasped rubbing his forehead.

"Was you-know-who in your head? I thought you had learnt to keep him out mate." Ron said.

"It wasn't anything like that. I don't know what's happening."

Ron glanced over at Hermione wondering why she hadn't had any input into what was happening. The look on her face was of confusion and wonder; her usual soft brown eyes were a deep black. Ron cleared his throat and she glanced up at him. Her eyes changed to a soft brown again.

Ron was about to question what had happened, when she gave him an alarmed look and quick jerk of her head.

Ron stayed silent for the rest of the meal and didn't take his eyes of Hermione. After the meal Mrs Weasley set a list of chores to do before the wedding. Ron finally got a moment to talk to Hermione in private, even if it was in the chicken shed.

"What happened earlier." He asked.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed shovelling up some of the straw and not making eye contact.

"I know when you're lying ok?" he said.

Hermione was silent for the next ten minutes before speaking. "I changed last night, into what? I don't know. I don't think I was a Werewolf because I knew what was happening the whole time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This one is redone as well. So hope you like it.**

**Also remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**


	4. Chapter 4: Uncertain

Ron didn't know what to say, he stared at Hermione, losing himself in her soft brown eyes. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "Werewolves can't distinguish between friend or foe, they have no control over their conscious thoughts. I did."

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped. "Should we tell someone about this? I'm sure Lupin can help, I mean he is a Werewolf after all."

Ron began turning away but Hermione grabbed his hand. "No!" She gasped, "Please don't! I don't to be locked up and poked and prodded."

"I don't know." He mumbled staring at his hand which was enclosed in Hermione's, he tried to ignore the tingling in his groin. "I think we should tell someone."

"Please, no." Hermione closed the distance between them so they were stood only a few centimetres apart. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into her pleading eyes. "Please." She repeated.

Ron didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was best. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we didn't tell anyone."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much!" She leant in a kissed him, it was only a light kiss but it sent shivers down her entire body. It was as if she had been zapped with electricity and she knew a kiss couldn't do that, something was messing with her senses. She was definitely changing, she never had this much confidence before.

When Hermione stepped back Ron stared down at her in wonder his mouth gaping. Hermione released his hand and smiled. "If the wind changes your face will get stuck like that." She said turning and walking towards the house.

Ron clamped his jaw shut and stared after Hermione, he quickly jogged up to her. "What does this mean?" He said falling into step beside her.

"What do you want it to mean?" She asked,

"Does this mean you like me?"

"I've always liked you Ronald," Hermione sighed stopping in front of the Burrow. "Losing my parents has made me realise, you can't wait for anything. You've got to live like there is no tomorrow."

"Right." Ron's voice caught in his throat. "So you're my girlfriend now?"

Hermione nodded, "But you won't be for much longer if your mum finds us not working."

"Right." Ron repeated.

They walked into the Burrow to find Mrs Weasley peeling sprouts, Harry was sat at the dinner table folding napkins.

"Have you finished the chickens?" Mrs Weasley asked barely glancing up from the vegetables. When Hermione nodded she began rattling off other chores which needed to be done before the wedding.

Once Hermione had left the room, Ron sat down next to Harry and began folding napkins. "Don't you think you're going a little hard on her?" He said.

Mrs Weasley looked over at her son and gave him a sad smile. "Sometimes doing things stops the pain because you're distracted."

Ron sighed. "I guess so."

Ron couldn't believe he had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as they swayed in tune to the music. He kept a mantra going in his head: Don't make a fool of yourself. He could feels Harry's eyes on them who was slouched in the corner table. He could also see Krum's scowl which made him feel a little bit more confident.

He never wanted this moment to end, but he soon found himself sat beside Harry at the table. "Bloody hell." He repeated for the second time.

Harry nodded silently, Ron followed his gaze to where his sister stood talking to one of their family members. Ron had come to terms with Harry dating his little sister but that didn't mean he liked to see them together. He kept on reminding himself that at least he could trust Harry.

There was a crash and a patronous appeared in the middle of the room. "They're coming." It spoke quietly. The room had gone silent as all eyes watched the glowing animal disappear into the night. Screams filled the room as panicked witches and wizards apparated to safety.

Ron stood up as black figures began appearing, his eyes roamed the room desperately for the mop of curly brown hair. With a sinking heart he couldn't see Hermione amongst the clamour of guests.

He felt something tug on his sleeve and he glanced back to se Harry dragging him backwards. "We've got to go!" His green eyes were filled with panic.

"What about 'mione?" Ron asked turning to look around the room.

"She'll find us." Harry said. "I know she will."

Ron was about to argue when there was a crack and he was sucked into the sickening void. He was soon released from Harry's tight grip and he sprawled across the path of Grimwald. Dragging himself to his feet he grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"What the hell!" He shouted. "Hermione would never leave us behind!"

"Ron, let go!" Harry gasped trying to pry his friends grip from his shoulders. "She'll be fine! She's more powerful than us!"

"Yeah she was! Not now her parents are dead!"

"She's more powerful now than she ever was before!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Harry sighed as he realised his efforts were fruitless against Ron's iron like grip, he could tell he had been working out over the holidays. He didn't have the strength before. "It means," he said quietly. "That she has nothing left to lose."

"So?"

"So," he sighed. "She won't regret anything, because she hasn't got to keep proving herself anymore. We're going to have to do everything we can to make sure we don't lose her."

Ron released his friend and slumped down on the front step. "She'll definitely make it though?"

"I hope so," Harry said sitting down next to his friend. "Or we are royally screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes it has been a long time since I last updated. This is the outcome of procrastination. Hopefully I can finish it.**

**Please review, I will be forever grateful.**

**:)**


End file.
